In offset lithography, a printable image is present on a printing member as a pattern of ink-accepting (oleophilic) and ink-rejecting (oleophobic) surface areas. Once applied to these areas, ink can be efficiently transferred to a recording medium in the imagewise pattern with substantial fidelity. In a wet lithographic system, the non-image areas are hydrophilic, and the necessary ink-repellency is provided by an initial application of a dampening fluid to the plate prior to inking. The dampening fluid prevents ink from adhering to the non-image areas, but does not affect the oleophilic character of the image areas. Ink applied uniformly to the wetted printing member is transferred to the recording medium only in the imagewise pattern. Typically, the printing member first makes contact with a compliant intermediate surface called a blanket cylinder which, in turn, applies the image to the paper or other recording medium. In typical sheet-fed press systems, the recording medium is pinned to an impression cylinder, which brings it into contact with the blanket cylinder.
To circumvent the cumbersome photographic development, plate-mounting, and plate-registration operations that typify traditional printing technologies, practitioners have developed electronic alternatives that store the imagewise pattern in digital form and impress the pattern directly onto the plate. Plate-imaging devices amenable to computer control include various forms of lasers.
Current laser-based lithographic systems generally rely on removal of an energy-absorbing layer from the lithographic plate to create an image. Exposure to laser radiation may, for example, cause ablation—i.e., catastrophic overheating—of the ablated layer in order to facilitate its removal. Accordingly, the laser pulse must transfer substantial energy to the absorbing layer. This means that even low-power lasers must be capable of very rapid response times, and imaging speeds (i.e., the laser pulse rate) must not be so fast as to preclude the requisite energy delivery by each imaging pulse.